<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Flower Whose Name I Don't Know Yet by Tarahime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179405">A Flower Whose Name I Don't Know Yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarahime/pseuds/Tarahime'>Tarahime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slayers (Anime &amp; Manga), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarahime/pseuds/Tarahime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover fic between Yu Yu Hakusho x Slayers for the 2020 YYH Big Bang. </p>
<p>The YYH boys are called into action again when a dimensional rift is discovered where Yusuke fought Sensui, and a powerful energy signal is emitting from it. To find the source of the energy, they are taken to the Slayers world where they meet Lina Inverse and her company of magic users. Chaos ensues and also perhaps love for Kurama. </p>
<p>Pairing: Kurama x Sylphiel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurama/Sylphiel Nels Lahda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Yu Yu Hakusho Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Flower Whose Name I Don't Know Yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stupid toddler bitch.”</p>
<p><br/>
Kurama inhaled tensely through his nose as his companion Yusuke Urameshi once again cursed his supernatural employer, Koenma. This expedition was already off to a wonderful start.</p>
<p><br/>
It had been two years since Yusuke’s return from the Makai, and Koenma summoned the spirit detective team once more for a new case unlike any they had been assigned before. Exploring a newly discovered realm. According to the young ruler, intelligence from Spirit World picked up trace signals of energy from outside Mushiyori City, and, upon further inspection, a dimensional rift was discovered.</p>
<p><br/>
Where the rift would lead was deemed inconclusive, but its origins were neither from the Spirit World, nor the Demon World. It was up to Yusuke and company to determine if the realm’s inhabitants were a threat to the human world.</p>
<p><br/>
What was more, Koenma added, was that the signals coming from the rift were faintly reminiscent of sacred energy. Koenma believed that the rift was caused in response to Yusuke’s battle with Sensui and had slowly grown over the years, slipping beneath his radar until now…  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>2 Hours Earlier</strong> -</p>
<p>“WHAT?!” The exclamation echoed down through the hall leading to Koenma’s office.</p>
<p><br/>
The toddler-sized godling rubbed his temples in irritation. <em>‘Must it -always- be this way when he’s told about a new mission</em>?’ Koenma thought in self-pity.</p>
<p><br/>
“It won’t be as hard as it seems Yusuke,” Koenma began, to calm the spirit detective. “All you have to do is go through the dimensional portal and discover the energy reading’s source before its unleashed into the human world.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Not as hard as it seems, he says,” Yusuke muttered, shaking his head. “You say that every time, and then we get screwed over royally.” He sighed deeply, then grinned when he gave the mission a bit more thought to it as wheels started to turn.</p>
<p><br/>
“When do we start?” He paid no attention to the smirk on Hiei’s face or the bemused half-smile on Kurama’s.</p>
<p><br/>
“As soon as possible. I want this job done quickly. We still don’t know much about the world you are going to, so Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, you’re all to be on your guard.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Oh, like hell I’m gonna let you guys have fun without me again,” Kuwabara swore, not wanting to be left out this time.</p>
<p><br/>
“Let’s do it then,” Yusuke sighed. “No point in delaying, huh guys? Get it over with and with a little luck, we’ll be home before Keiko yells at me for missing dinner!” An unexpected grin curved his lips, and his brown eyes twinkled with challenging amusement.</p>
<p><br/>
“That’s the spirit Yusuke!” Botan chirped.</p>
<p><br/>
“Hn. With these people, everything is a game,” Hiei muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p><br/>
“Have patience, Hiei,” Kurama chided gently. “You should show enthusiasm sometime.”</p>
<p><br/>
Naturally, the fox demon’s curiosity piqued as soon as Koenma explained their mission. Though he had abandoned his life of thievery, the thrill of exploring new territory was vastly intriguing. And who knew what unique flora he might stumble upon along the way?</p>
<p><br/>
Hiei looked at Kurama and growled. “I am showing enthusiasm Kurama, mainly because I do not have to work sentry duty for Mukuro.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Shut up, guys. It’ll be fun,” Yusuke returned with a snicker. “We’ll get to explore a new place, after all...”</p>
<p><br/>
‘<em>And I just might be able to find someone worthy of a fight to practice for the next tournament</em>…’</p>
<p><br/>
Little did Koenma know that Yusuke’s wheels were turning to see how he could benefit from this mission and obtain a new level of strength. It was his wish to surpass Enki, Yomi, and any other demon he would face in the next tournament to decide the new ruler of Demon World and he figured fighting someone on Sensui’s level again would do just the trick.</p>
<p><br/>
“I just hope the food is good...” Kuwabara muttered beneath his breath.</p>
<p><br/>
And so, Team Urameshi went through the tear and entered another realm. Completely outside of the authority of the Spirit World. Which meant they would have to rely on their own skills and not the protection of Koenma. It was unknown to them what would happen should they lose their lives.</p>
<p><br/>
“Oi, Urameshi, stop it with your whining,” Kuwabara belted, not nearly having the same level of restraint as Kurama. “It’s not like we’ll find the source of sacred energy any faster with you cursing Koenma at every turn.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Oh, yea, Kuwabara? I have half a mind to—”</p>
<p><br/>
Thus, ensued another fight between the spirit detective and his best friend. And they had barely left the Spirit World two hours ago. If not for the infighting of the group, and Yusuke’s sour countenance, Kurama would have found the trip almost enjoyable. This new realm felt familiar and foreign all at once.</p>
<p><br/>
Everywhere trees surrounded them, creating a nearly dense path for them to walk through. Traces of development and interference from humans were all but absent.  Would they even discover humans? Or something else?</p>
<p><br/>
‘<em>This world feels incredibly alive, thrumming with energy I am unable to place</em>,’ Kurama thought as he pointedly ignored Yusuke and Kuwabara as they fought. <em>‘It’s almost magical in a sense</em>.’</p>
<p><br/>
Little did he know the truth in his words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading the first chapter in my OTP passion project! Rest of the story will be posted soon as I do some final touchups on the story. It's been a great time working on this event and I'd like to give a special shoutout to Lola for the incredible artwork she created for this fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>